User talk:The-Psychid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kate4TDWT (Talk) 19:24, 21 February 2011 Yeah! I am surprised to see you here! :) Also, about my talk page, would you be able to archive my talk page for me? I don't know how. :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! For sure :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 01:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I give you permision. And, if I need it, could you archive my talk page? That'd be awesome! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 16:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) They are the same person. She is my bestie in real life :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 03:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Totally! I am so happy! Gwenny120 ♥Aw,look!!! 18:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey um do you know how to design TD websites? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, look, I'm not an admin in this wiki. For this theme, you must talk with EBGR. But i really wanna be friend with you. Gwenny120 ♥Aw,look!!! 18:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool song! I can't get out of my mind the song yesterday of Beatles. "Why'd she had to go, i don't know. She wouldn't say!!!! Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 18:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, only Samatha and Sarah are in real life friends. Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 18:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do like! Thank you again, I appreciate it! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 18:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thanks for all this stuff, but we are already friends! Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 19:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I know how to make a signature! Im a vet on tdicamps! I'm also EGBR's friend. (: Oatmeal- Malebtw. Oat- So,How are you? Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Fine! Tomorrow is my birthday. I will be 13 years old! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Um,yes. It's: pasxalitsa11@hotmail.com Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) YEA!!! Totally!! CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 22:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not leaving. I decided against it. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 21:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yes, I did create this wiki :) The way I got people to check it out was by creating blogs on the Total Drama Wiki, Total Drama Camps Wiki, ect. I also asked my friends on wikia to check it out. And tell more people. :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 22:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC)